Family Ties: Vendetta
by Snafu the Great
Summary: A Tiger and Dragon sidestory. The younger sister of Ryu, May Hoshi, formerly known as Satsuki is tracking her mentor's murderers. Her search takes her to England, where she crosses paths with Cammy White and her Delta Red teammates.
1. Satsuki's Background

Family Ties - Vendetta: The Tiger and The Dragon

A Street Fighter Fanfiction By The Headcrook

Legal Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Capcom Entertainment. Seeing as how Kirina's character was a big success, I decided to give Ryu a younger sister. Rather than create a new OC, I decided to use one of Capcom's characters, namely Satsuki, the sword-wielding Japanese doll.

**PROFILE: SATSUKI - INVINCIBLE SWORD EMPRESS**

**Shadowlaw Codename:** Satsuki

**Real Name:** May Azumi Hoshi

**Nationality:** Japanese but holds American citizenship

**Birthdate/Age:** May 29/19 years old

**Birthplace:** Unknown. Somewhere on the American west coast, possibly California.

**Height:** 5 feet, 9 inches

**Weight:** 130 pounds

**Blood Type:** B

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Hobby:** Motorcycles, cats, praticing kendo

**Favorite Food:** Fish Tempura, Wasabi

**Favorite Sport:** Jogging, Horseback riding, Archery

**Most Valuable:** Her Murumasa Sword, her motorcycle

**Hates the Most:** Spiders, Snakes, Delta Red member Lieutenant Lita Luwanda

**Fighting Style:** Shadowlaw Commando, Lethwei, various Japanese swordfighting techniques

**Known Relatives:** Hanzou Shinichi Hoshi, father - deceased; Mei Kurosawa Hoshi, mother - deceased; Foster mother, Shadowlaw researcher, deceased; Ryu Hoshi, older brother

**Primary Fighting Costume:** Variant of her Shadowlaw uniform - black turtleneck sweater, black cargo pants, black knee-high boots, red metal gauntlet on right arm (she lost the other one while on an assignment). Strapped inside her boots are two machetes.

**Secondary Fighting Costume:** Black tanktop, tigerstripe camoflague pants (ala Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3), combat boots. Instead of her sword, she is holding a katana.

**Casual Outfit:** White haltertop, denim pants, hiking boots

**Fighting Stance:** Shadowlaw - Same Shadowlaw Stance Lethwei - Think Kazuya's stance from Tekken 4 and 5 Japanese Swordfighting/Machetes - Satsuki has her sword/machetes drawn in a defensive stance.

**Quotes:** "Oh dear. I think I should call Aprile in to look at those injuries. I may have overdone it."

"My blades knows no equal. Then again, who can equal a former Shadowlaw doll, other than my brother?"

"The Murumasa thirsts for blood. Yours will do quite nicely."

**Bio:**

Satsuki's birthname is May Hoshi. She is the estranged younger sister of Ryu Hoshi, the infamous Antsasuken master and Street Fighter champion. When her mother was pregnant with her, her parents were in a car accident and May's mother managed to name her child with her last breath. May was then adopted by a Japanese Shadowlaw technician who had no children of her own. As a child, may showed remarkable abilities with a sword, causing the tech to enlist her into the newly-organized doll program. May underwent gene therapy and the brutal Shadowlaw training regimen and at the age of sixteen, became the last member of the elite Shadowlaw dolls to enlist.

Given the codename Satsuki - and a new Murumasa sword from her mentor - May became an invaluable member of the Shadowlaw dolls, acting as an enforcer and assassin. Following Shadowlaw's downfall, she discovered through a DNA test (Shadowlaw had samples of Ryu's blood and DNA stored) that Ryu was her older brother. During the chaos that followed Shadowlaw's destruction, her foster mother was killed by Shadowlaw members Doctrine Dark and Cracker Jack while hiding in Japan. Satsuki buried the person the closest to her as a mother and swears a blood oath that she will satisfy her sword's bloodlust with that of her mentor's murderers.

Aside from being a top-notch martial artist who aside from wielding a Murumasa with devestating efficency, Satsuki is also an expert in hand-to-hand combat, having mastered both the Shadowlaw Commando fighting style and Lethwei, a Burmese version of Muay Thai. While searching for her mentor's murderers in England, Satsuki has several run-ins with Delta Red, Cammy's division. She particualry dislikes Cammy's teammate, Lita Luwanda, mainly because they had several run-ins back when Satsuki was an assassin.

Despite her origins as an assassin, Satsuki is a person who is disciplined and dignified when it comes to fighting and, like her brother, holds honor in high regard, mainly because she refuses to kill her targets behind her back. While tracking both Jack and Dark, she discovers that they plan on killing both Ryu and his Chinese fiancee. Under Juli's orders, Satsuki has to protect Ryu at all costs.

Despite her background as a Shadowlaw assassin, Satsuki is just as clever as well as deadly. She is fluent in English, Japanese and Portguese (having spent most of her time in Brazil) and her IQ is that of a geinus level. Like Ryu, she also has the Dark Hadou (genetic trait in the Hoshi family) which was fused by Psycho Power.

**Special Moves:**

**-Shadowlaw Commando and Lethwei-**

**Spiral Arrow -** The standard Shadowlaw special move. Spinning low to the ground, Satsuki kicks her opponent's feet from underneath them.

**Rising Dragon's Kiss -** If you think Rugal's Genocide (Destroyer) Cutter was a badass antiair move, Satsuki's anti-air blows his out of the water. She runs several steps towards her opponent before leaping into the air, foot outstretched. While in midair, she spins and drives her heel into her opponent, sending them back to the ground.

**Knee Bash into Scissor Leg Toss -** Before Kirina came up with this move, Satsuki used this move as her own. Grabbing her opponent, she drills her knee into their torso several times before flinging them across the area with her leg.

**Mach Slide -** Taught to her by Juni, but Satsuki modified it. After reappearing in her oppoent's face, she punches the hell out of them.

**Super Move: Reverse Shaft Breaker -** Self-explanitory

**Super Move: Spin Drive Smasher -** Ditto.

**-Japanese Swordfighting-**

**Cherry Blossom Slash -** Satsuki bumrushes her opponent, and performs two horizontal slashes before finishing with an overhead slash.

**Rising Lotus Slash -** Satsuki leaps into the air, spinning and blade extended, slicing into her opponent repeatedly.

**Murumasa Deflect -** Undergoing genetic expeimentation has left Satsuki with advanced psychomotor reflexes when it comes to her weapons. She can deflect bullets and various ki attacks with her Murumasa sword with little difficulty.

**Murumasa Counter -** Satsuki holds her sword in a defensive stance, eyes closed. When an opponent closes in, reaches in with her free hand, tosses them into the air and slashes them.

**Super Move: Deadly Tempest -** Satsuki butts the opponent with her shoulder before delivering a series of slashes with her sword. She then finishes them off with a rising slash that knocks them away.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: The Mystery Woman

-A cafe, somwhere in London, shortly after the Second Street Fighter Tournament...-

The door opened to the small cafe and in stepped a woman. Aside the fact that she had long dark brown, most of her face was concealed by her fedora. She also wore a trenchcoat underneath her clothes, which consists of a black turtleneck sweater, black pants and matching hiking boots.

The mystery woman casually walked to a corner booth and took a seat. A waitress walked up to her, pen and pad in hand. "Haven't seen you around here before, love."

"Just passing through," the woman replied. "Can I have--"

The woman was abruptly cut off by nearly a dozen men armed with weapons barging into the establishment, yelling for everyone to move to the back wall. All were dressed in the same fashion: dirty blue jeans, t-shirts, and leather vests, sigaling that they were a part of a motorcycle gang. All did as they were told, except for the mystery woman.

One of them men spotted the woman. "Hey! I said move to the back wall!"

The woman didn't move.

The man, who was armed with a shotgun walked over to her and roughtly grabbed her by the shoulder. "Didn't you hear me--"

SNAP!

The man was cut off when the woman, with lighting speed, grabbed the man's hand and twisted it hard, snapping the wrist. She then followed with a backhand, knocking the man to the floor.

This catches the attention of the remamining 10 men. "What the--" one of them managed to blurt out, looking at his comrade on the ground, moaning in pain from his shattered wrist.

The woman slowly stood up, and slowly removed her fedora. Although her hat was no longer concealing her face, strands of her hair managed to partially hide her eyes, which were watching the would-be robbers closely. The woman then began to advance slowly on the intruders. Her hand slipped inside her coat and pulled out a gleaming Japanese Murumasa sword as she continued her stride.

Two of the men opened fire with their guns. The woman merely deflected one bullet and sliced the other in two. When the men fired again, she deflected the bullets again. This time she deflected them back to the gunmen. Both pieces of high-velocity lead caught both men in their shoulder, taking both men down, leaving eight men left.

Five of them rushed the girl. In several devestating moves, the girl took them all down with several swipes of her blade. Fortunately for them, the wounds were nonlethal, but were effective in incapacitating the men.

Now the remaining men were getting edgy. One of them grabbed the waitress from earlier and drilled the barrel of his gun into her forehead. "Stay back!" the robber warned.

Surprizingly enough, the woman stopped her advance. With her free hand, she knocked a discarded steak knife into the air and propelled it blade-first towards the attacker. The blade embedded itself in the attacker's eye, causing the man to scream in extreme pain, allowing the waitress to duck behind a booth. Now there were two men left.

The woman pointed towards the two men with her Murumasa. "If you value your lives, you will leave," she flatly stated.

The two remaining men heeded her advice and took off. However, they were subdued by the men inside. Meanwhile, the woman grabbed a discarded towel and cleaned the blood from her blade before placing it back into his sheath. She turned to the owner and tossed a small wad of bills onto the counter.

"Sorry about the mess," she apologized as she placed her fedora on her head.

Without another spoken word, she walked out of the cafe.


	3. The Briefing

Chapter One: The Briefing 

-MI-6 Headquarters, London...-

**_"If you can't put the past behind you, you won't survive long."_**

--The Boss, after defeating Naked Snake, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater

This was supposed to be Camilla White's day off.

But at Commander Watson's urging, she, as well as the remaining members of Delta Red were ordered to report to MI-6. Dressed smartly in her khaki dress uniform, the former Shadowlaw member made her way towards the conference room where her teammates were already gathered.

Colonel Watson, the Delta Red commander, looked up from his briefing. "At last, Lieutenant White decides to grace up with her presence," he dryly remarked.

"Apparently the commander has a lot of nerve to call us in on a well-deserved day off," Cammy retorted as she took a seat. "With all due respect, sir, this had better be good."

"It is," First Lieutenant Lita Luwanda, the weapons expert said. "As you already know, Lieutenant White, there are still several Shadowlaw safehouses and facilities left in Great Britain."

"And someone's been attacking them head-on," Watson continued.

"Who?"

"That's the million-pound question," George Ginzu, the team's resident computer hacker and genius replied. "However, it sees that our friend had made her presence known last night."

"When?" Cammy asked.

"Several robbers tried to rob a cafe last night," Matthew McCoy, the big man with a faceplate covering one part of his head said. "Our mystery friend managed to take out the majority of them before the rest were subdued by the patrons. Most of them suffered serious injuries, but none were life-threatening. One bloke even had an eye taken out. The weapon that she used was a Japanese sword of some type."

Cammy looked up. "Did you say sword?"

McCoy nodded. "From what I heard, yeah."

"Something you'd like to tell us, Lieutenant?" Watson asked.

"I know someone...back in Shadowlaw who uses a sword as a weapon," Cammy replied. "I don't think it's her though."

"Who?" Watson asked.

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" Luwanda asked.

Cammy nodded. "Yeah. But why is she here?"

"Who?"

"There were twelve of them - not counting myself," Cammy explained. "They were all named after a month in the calendar in the native language. The one that I speak of and that Lita - I mean Lieutenant Luwanda - knows of is the one with the codename Satsuki."

"Satsuki?" Watson repeated. "Strange codename."

"Japanese for May," Ginzu butted in.

Cammy nodded. "Back in Shadowlaw, we were always partnered up for assignments. One of which she encountered Luwanda."

"She didn't kill me in that match," Luwanda pointed out. "Why?"

"Satsuki is not like any other assassin," Cammy explained. "She follows a code of ethics like a religion and killing someone without cause will violate her code of honor."

"Do we have a picture of this woman?" Watson asked.

Ginzu was typing away on his laptop. "I'm on it. Okay, I'm coming up with a picture now."

"Put it up on the screen," Watson ordered.

The faint image of all 12 Shadowlaw dolls in formal military uniforms and Cammy were shown on the huge screen. Ginzu zoomed in on the Japanese girl with a sword slung over her shoulder.

"What else can you tell us about her?" Watson asked.

"From what I remember, she's a geinus with an IQ of 160," Cammy continued. "Fluent in several languages, including Brazilian Portuguese, and an expert in unarmed combat as well. She's also an expert in archery, but I've never seen her use a bow in any of our missions. There's also something about her that reminds me of someone I know. Why is she here in London is anybody's guess."

"We'll find out soon enough," Watson said. "Ginzu."

Ginzu switched over to a waterfront dock. "This dock is a Shadowlaw front. We're going to move in on them tonight. If Cammy's hunch is right, then our mystery guest will show. Once we have her in custody, we can get some answers from her."

"IF you can catch her," Cammy corrected. "Satsuki is no fool. She can sense when something is wrong or not."


End file.
